


Working from Home

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: Rey Johnson & Ben Solo have been keeping their romance a secret from coworkers, but when everyone has to Skype in while applying social distancing measures for COVID-19, they accidentally tip everyone off.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 185





	Working from Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_warship (jenwyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwyn/gifts).



> just some silly fluff from a twitter prompt.

“Finn do you have the monitor set up?”

“Yep! All ready, I just need you.”

Finn and Rose have been roommates 6 months longer than they have been coworkers, with Rose convincing Finn to apply to their company when Kaydel was on maternity leave. She knew he would be so good in the position that Leia would want to keep him on long-term; so far, so good. 

Due to the self-isolation and social-distancing measures recommended by state and local health authorities to combat the spread of COVID-19, Leia sent a notice on their Slack channel telling everyone to stay home and that she’d schedule daily meetings via Skype. 

Rose is nearly ready for their 9:00am conference call, just pulling on an actual shirt over her penguin pajama bottoms - bottoms that will be hidden by the kitchen table.

She sits down next to Finn, and the meeting begins. 

Rose can’t focus. 

She can’t focus, because Rey isn’t in her apartment. 

It’s 9:00am on the third day of recommended social distancing and Rey Skyping into their conference call from somebody else’s apartment. 

As calmly as she can, she tries to keep listening while Poe gives a suggestion and their accountant - Leia’s son Ben - asks hard questions about the viability of said suggestion. Slowly, she picks up her phone, only to see that Leia has sent her a direct message:

**Leia:** _Is Rey at somebody else’s house?_

**Rose:** _Omg you noticed too??? She must be, bc her place is not nearly as nice_

**Leia:** _You don’t know anything about this? I thought you might know because you are friends._

**Rose:** _Rey didn’t tell me anything, I didn’t even know she was seeing someone._

In the background, Rey nods her head while leaning down and briefly disappearing off-screen to....pick up a cat. 

“Hey Rian.” Rey continues listening and taking notes one-handed while Ben finishes his spiel, petting the cat all the while.

Ben concludes with a question for Leia, to which she blinks absently and then asks him to repeat himself. While Ben reiterates his remarks, Rose gets another message.

**Leia:** _OMG_

**Rose:** _WHAT_

**Leia:** _wait and see hehe_

**Rose:** _??????_

On the conference call, Leia clears her throat, calmly answers Ben’s question and then says she’s just going to make some notes and visibly pulls out her phone. Finn takes this lull in the conversation as an opportunity to ask Rey to double check the numbers from her last report, because when he had looked over them, they-

“-Oh fuck.”

Finn and Rey are interrupted by Ben, who drops his phone on his desk with a loud clunk and clenches his fist.

“Ben, what’s wrong are you…”

In her little square, Rey stands up and walks out of frame only to reappear in the fringes of Ben’s. Everyone is silent, as they work through their own reactions to this accidental reveal while also watching Ben and Rey react. 

“What the FUCK?!”

The silence, as usual, is broken by Poe. Later, Ben phones his mother and Rey phones Rose. Both explain that given their own personal trust issues and the fact that they were coworkers, they had opted to keep everything under the radar for now. Ben gets reprimanded by Leia for having expected a reprimand - Rey's a lovely girl, of course I'm not mad, she says.

Rose asks all sorts of questions that get Rey blushing, and that she relays to Finn who covers his ears saying that he doesn't want to know.

All in all, not the worst mishap to occur over video-call.


End file.
